


A Blue Week

by loosingletters



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Blue Exorcist Week, Character Study, Favorite Character, Friendship, Gen, Kyoto Arc, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: One Shots written for each day of Blue Exorcist Week!Day 1: Kyoto Arc: If Yukio had decided differentlyDay 2: Friendship: Rin comes home to his two annoying best friends having invited themselves in againDay 3: Favorite Character: Amaimon and his new bodyDay 6: Romance: Rin realizes he's married and does what everyone would do - turn up at 3 in the morning at his brother's apartment.





	1. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one world Yukio suppresses his tears and silently hopes for a miracle. In this one he knows praying is for children and takes the matter into his own hands. He's never wanted to save humanity after all, it's always only been about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my prompts are rather short, I decided against posting them on their own. Dunno if I'll do all days yet/have the time for it but oh well - can't hurt to try right?
> 
> Now this one is something I've been itching to write since that episode in the anime. Enjoy!

He leaves his brother's cell behind him, tears restricted by his iron will. He can't think about him now, not when the Impure King is looming on the horizon and the whole city is doomed to death.  
  
Instead Yukio goes to meet up with his squad and discuss their strategy. Next they separate, just long enough to get their weapons. The mission is clear. Fight at the front lines, be efficient, be useful, protect-  
  
Protect what exactly? His dead father, his as good as dead brother? Maybe humanity then?  
  
He wants to be able to say yes with all his heart but he can't. Yukio hasn't become an Exorcist because he was born in such a family, suffered tragic loss and wanted revenge or cared so much about everyone.  
  
He's only wanted to protect his family. Support his father so he'd be home more often and protect his brother from the cruel world.  
  
Yukio lets out a dry laugh. He's done that just fine. His father is dead and Rin will be killed as soon as the Impure King has been dealt with. And Yukio is expected to just stand by and watch, once again, when his brother's fate is decided.  
  
He takes his guns and Doctor equipment and closes the door behind him.  He's already running late and, as goofy as his father used to be on missions at times, he was always punctual and there. If an Exorcist is late, lives are lost. So what about his brother's life? What would Rin do if their roles were reversed? He would come and save Yukio. He'd never be the perfect soldier and abandon Yukio.  
  
"To hell with it all," Yukio decides and rushes left, away from his squad and to his brother.  
  
He makes his choice, the distance disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


	2. Of Food, Pokémon and Something called “Friendship”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin stared at the two people lazing around in the living room of his small apartment and thought that he had gotten way too used to this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really, really love these three nerds together.

“Rin, what’s for dinner?”  
  
“And do you have some of your cookies left?”  
  
Rin stared at the two people lazing around in the living room of his small apartment and thought that he had gotten way too used to this scene.

“Don’t you have your own places?” Rin asked as he hung up his jacket and pulled of his boots.

“If you think I’d spend any more time in a dorm watched by only the most loyal nutcases of True Cross, you thought wrong,” Renzo snorted, the usually carefully hidden sarcasm dropping into his words.

Beside him Izumo nodded. “The regular exorcist living quarters aren’t much better. Never mind that being surrounded by your work constantly is very unhealthy and may lead to worse performances on the job or even depression.”

Rin grinned and walked past the sofa his friends were sitting on, playing Parcheesi as he saw now, and entered the small open kitchen. “Who told you that?”

Izumo shrugged. “Paku, when I told her I pulled another all-nighter. A bit hypocritical if you ask me considering she works just as hard in the hospital!”

“Yeah, I know. Yukio told me,” Rin answered.

He took the leftovers from yesterday’s dinner out of the fridge and put them on three plates, not in the least surprised when it was enough. He’d gotten used to having guests over and cooking more beforehand. 

“How’s he doing anyway?”

“A lot better. Being away from the field is good for him and he likes the work at a regular hospital, even if it’s just an internship and until he is allowed back on missions. Mephisto promised that it won’t happen until at least another two months are over though. Yukio needs the time.”

Izumo and Renzo put the game board aside and each took a plate from Rin as he sat down between the two of them. They ate in silence, no words needed, and simply enjoyed the peaceful moment.

Life had become hectic now that more people tried to push reforms through and change the Order’s old ways. It didn’t necessarily sped up the process that the ones supporting these reforms were mostly half, or in Rin and Mephisto’s cases, full-blooded demons, ex-traitors and Illuminati victims, young exorcists barely above Exwire in rank – in general those without any influence or not regarded kindly.

“Movie night,” Renzo suddenly spoke up.

“What?”

“We should do a movie night watching all Pokémon movies!”

Izumo rolled her eyes. “We’re not fifteen anymore.”

“So what?” Renzo complained. “Just because we’re supposed to be all adults now, doesn’t mean we can’t be childish! Besides you just turned 21 so don’t act like you don’t want to watch them! Right, Rin?”

Rin just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind a movie night.”

Renzo smiled widely and pointed at Izumo. “Ha! You lost! Two against one! We’re watching Pokémon!”

Izumo just sighed. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because we’re amazing. _Duh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


	3. Numbness or Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon couldn’t recall the last time he had been able to feel something that wasn’t numbness or pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is actually my 2nd fave and I've already written so much about Rin lol.  
> Spoilers for those who haven't read the current chapters.

Amaimon had been worried about leaving his old body behind. Even if it had pained him, made him miserable - it still was a body. He had known that if he left his old body, he wouldn’t be able to reenter it. It had been far too broken already and only magic had been keeping it together. If the transfer to his new body wouldn’t work, Amaimon would be cast down back into Gehenna – the last place he wanted to go.

“Are you ready?” Samael asked, not in the slightest concerned. Decades ago Amaimon had hated him for being able to keep his body for centuries due to his powers. Nowadays he was almost thankful for it. Without the reputation Samael had gained in Assiah, this laboratory, this institution wouldn’t be possible.

“I’m ready,” Amaimon replied, his throat hurting even more with every word spoken.

“Then good night, little brother.”

The tank filled with a green liquid, paralyzing the parts of his body it touched. It was a welcoming feeling as the pain finally left his body. The last decades he had been using anesthesia to numb the pain but for the sake of getting a new body he had to cease using it in the past days.

The liquid reached his hips now and for a moment Amaimon considered shattering the glass and escaping. Not that he’d physically be able to do so, but he imagined doing it. This whole test was experimental at best. The body he’d get wasn’t even genetically coded to him but to Samael. If not for the possibility that Amaimon’s current body would die in a week, they wouldn’t even be attempting the procedure now. The chance he could lose this was overwhelming, frightening even. Rather live and leave a dead body than not live in Assiah at all.

The liquid reached his nose, it rose even higher and Amaimon closed his eyes. It was too late now anyway.

Oh, how he wished to have gotten just another taste of Assiah!

And then everything became cold and Amaimon felt his Ego blur.

“… he… up?”

“Stats…?”

“Decrease-“

“… the liquid can’t…”

“Get… out.”

“… early.”

Slowly Amaimon stirred again. He didn’t feel any different, he didn’t feel at all if he was honest. His body was just numb.

He tried to open his eyes and agonizingly slow his eyelids opened and let him gaze upon the outside world. He seemed to be still in a tank and a lot of humans in white coats, _researchers_ , were running from side to side in front of him. It took Amaimon a bit until he could focus on something.

White, pink, violet- _Samael_.

“Good morning, Amaimon.”

The liquid gets pumped out of his tank and they pull him out of his. He still feels numb and can barely move but he can tell that there is something different about him.

They put him on a bed and all the humans are around him, Amaimon isn’t really conscious.

“Miracle,” they mutter when they stick another needle in him. It continued like this for weeks but it didn’t really bother him. He was too busy healing and adjusting to his body, his _new_ body, to really mind.

After a while, Samael put him into a wheelchair and pushed him around the facility, brought him to meet failed bodies. Some of them Samael seemed to actually enjoy being around as they were the ones he later pitched Amaimon against when he become strong enough.

His body wasn’t numb anymore and it wasn’t in pain.

Amaimon couldn’t recall the last time he had been able to feel something that wasn’t numbness or pain.

He took a deep breath - in then out. He moves his hands, his fingers, his feet, his toes. It didn’t hurt anymore, _not in the slightest._

"Thank you, Aniue."

Samael smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you think!


	4. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yukio, I’m married!”  
> “So you finally noticed, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renzop x Rin because I need my rare pairs.

Rin knew that he was annoying after one can of beer, three cups of coffee, 49 hours without sleep at 3 o’clock in the morning. Rin knew of it, really. And somewhere between his panic and his exhaustion he was aware of it just now too. But his other two states of being, stress and panic, made sure he didn’t actually care about it when he stood in front of his brother’s doorstep, still wearing his bloody uniform.

Rin had a key for Yukio’s apartment but that key was at his own apartment where he really, _really_ didn’t want to go right now. So he rang the doorbell, once- twice- trice and a fourth time because he didn’t have the time for Yukio to act like a sorehead.

Soon after he could hear Yukio’s footsteps and the tingling of keys. His younger brother opened the door looking like hell.

“You better have a good-“

“Yukio, I’m _married_!” Rin interrupted his brother harshly, panic seeping into his words.

Yukio blinked at him slowly before an almost derisive smile won over the exhaustion previously displayed on his face.

“So you finally noticed, huh?” Yukio said and let Rin step inside.

“What do you mean ‘finally noticed’? What finality was there to notice!?”

Yukio ignored Rin’s question as he walked into his kitchen and started to make some tea for the two of them. He knew he wasn’t going to bed any time soon now and Rin definitely wouldn’t either. Tea would help Rin calm down though and keep Yukio from strangling his older brother. Thankfully Rin didn’t keep talking and instead took his boots off and panicked silently. There was no need for him to irritate Yukio more. Even if his brother was smiling, there was a certain edge to it that promised pain. So Rin shut up and waited for the tea to be done. As soon as the tea had been made, he grabbed the two cups and rushed into the living room, Yukio following him agonizingly slow.

“So,” Yukio started and took a sip from his cup. “You noticed.”

“’I noticed’, _yes_. Now tell me what there is to notice, please!”

Yukio drunk a bit again and stared at Rin’s cup until the older gave up and took it into his hands. Yukio nodded approvingly before continuing.

“Well, start with what made you realize that you and Renzo are married.”

Rin fidgeted, suddenly nervous and having a hard time to speak. Whereas the words came easily just moments ago, now he felt speechless.

“We were on a mission just earlier this evening-“

“Night.”

“… Yeah, night. And uhm- there was this demon-“

“What a surprise. You needed a demon to solve your relationship issues,” Yukio said dryly.

Rin poked Yukio in his chest. “Keep your sass to yourself, young man.”

“Mission. Night. Demon. Keep going, nii-san.”

Rin threw his hands in the air. “I’m _trying!_ You’re the one interrupting!”

Yukio took another sip from his tea and rolled his eyes. “My deepest apologies, your Majesty. Now continue.”

“Righ. Eh- where was I? The demon. Well, he made some comments about Renzo that I didn’t really like.” Rin ran his fingers through his hair. “He was a succubus, just so that you know. Amaimon should really get them under control-“

“ _Focus_ ,” Yukio reminded his brother gently.

“And I dunno- I just lost it. One moment I’m at the side lines, the next Kurikara’s through the bastard’s chest.”

Yukio frowned. It wasn’t like his brother to lose his self-control in battle just like that, never mind using Kurikara instead of his other sword Acala. Kurikara made battles flashier, riskier and more personal than the flame resistant Acala his brother had acquired some time ago.

“And how did that lead to _this_?”

“Bastard said something about Renzo being _mine_ and some other weird demon shit-“

At this point Yukio knew his brother was lying. There was no ‘weird demon shit’ for the twins anymore. Not after their older brother had deemed it unfitting for the children of Satan. From this Yukio concluded that his brother was simply too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“- and then it just, you know, hit me. How did you know though?”

Yukio deadpanned at his brother. “You really don’t know, do you?”

Rin’s oblivious face was answer enough. Yukio groaned at buried his face in his hands.

“You’ve been living together since you graduated.”

“Because eighteen year old baby exorcists couldn’t afford better and we had to be under surveillance anyway! Heir to the throne of Gehenna, ex Illuminati spy and all that.”

“That was ten years ago and you’re still living together.”

“Well, it just _fit_.”

“You go on dates.”

“Best friend outings!”

“You go to fancy restaurants, buy jewelry and _kiss_.”

“Newly-weds get free dishes and since we didn’t have rings, we had to prove it somehow! We were broke, Yukio!”

Somehow Yukio had a hard time believing that Rin had actually a quite high rank in the Order. The twenty-eight year old was so oblivious, honestly.

“You cook for him. You give him gifts on Valentine’s day.”

“I give everyone gifts and we live together! Of course I’d cook! Renzo can’t be trusted with the kitchen.”

“Right. You spent a month’s paycheck on everyone’s gifts. Sure. Don’t mind if I don’t believe that. Never mind then that you sleep in the same bed.”

“Well, it’s the only usable one. The other one broke.”

“ _For over three years_ ,” Yukio shot back.

“Well- it- eh-” Rin let out a frustrated shout and let himself fall down onto the sofa.

“You were supposed to tell me I’m crazy, not convince me even _more_ ,” Rin complained.

Yukio just hummed and took Rin’s tea cup. If his brother hadn’t drunken it so far, he wouldn’t in the future.

“What do I do now?” Rin asked distraught. “What if Renzo doesn’t know?”

“Nii-san, neither of you has dated in the past five years. I think he knows.”

“Even worse!” Rin exclaimed. “He’ll dump me when he realizes that I didn’t know!”

Yukio sighed at his brother’s behavior and stood up. He stretched himself and offered Rin a hand to get up too.

“If he hasn’t left you until now, he won’t in the future. Now go and get some fancy diamante from Amaimon for a ring and stop bothering me.”

Rin nodded slowly, then embraced his brother in a bear hug.

“Thank you, Yukio! You were a great help!”

“I know. Now go to your husband before he shows up here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon has the control over the Asmodeus who is a prince of hell (below the Kings) associated with lust so I thought why not give Amaimon the succubi too? Also King of Earth so crystals, diamonds and all that.  
> Acala is Rin's second sword because I refuse to believe he'll continue to use his demon heart as his main weapon. Look it up, it's pretty interesting! I didn't choose it for no reason.


End file.
